Young Love on a Midsummer's Morn
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: [ONESHOT] It's the summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts and love is in the air... [pathetic old stuff]


**Don't say I didn't warn you... This story, my first romance fanfic, even includes an author's note from way back when. It's not very good. **

**Pikasqueaks: All right, Fanficcer, we know it's bad already.**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: (glare)**

**Prepare yourselves for OOCness and mediocrity!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Seeing as JKR already set up Harry and Ginny together in book six as boyfriend and girlfriend, it would be a bit boring just going into detail about that. So, instead this story takes place just before Ginny starts at Hogwarts, so Harry is twelve and Ginny is elven. Fluff is a big factor in the fanfiction industry, so all of yous out there who don't like it, be warned. MUAHAHA!

Pikasqueaks: Is it just me or are you laughing evilly?

Thecrazyfanficcer: You? Again? Well, I won't let that happen! From here on in, you are officially out of the story.

Pikasqueaks: What? Why? (unintelligible grumbling)

----------------------------------------------------

It was a dark day toward midsummer, and the rain was falling down in sheets from the stormy gray sky. Ginny Weasley stood watching the rain drizzling down as if the heavens had opened up, her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the windowpane.

Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, had come to stay at the Burrow a few days ago. It was amazing to think about it - Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who, had come to the Burrow to spend the summer. Ginny had almost had a hard time believing it, but then she remembered Harry and Ron had become best friends. That made it was reasonable, though still hard to believe, in her opinion.

A puff of cold air flew out the window and touched freezing fingers on Ginny's neck, frigid and glacial. The weather was so horrible this year! It was a week into August, and the rain was still pouring down on the Weasleys' enlarged pigsty of a house for all it was worth.

Ginny reached for the window, brushing red hair back behind shoulders as she grabbed the handle. But, suddenly, the glass gleamed in the light coming from the doorway with a familiar face.

Her heart beating a tattoo against her rib cage, Ginny pivoted slowly on the spot, trying to discern who the figure who the figure standing in the doorway was. As soon as she saw him, she blushed.

It was Harry!

_No, duh, of course it's Harry_, Ginny thought wildly as she blushed to the roots of her fiery red hair, _but why am I so embarrassed all of a sudden?_

Oh, no. Crush.

Like Ginny hadn't known that since she'd first clapped eyes on Harry, before his first year at Hogwarts almost a year ago. Either way you looked at it, though, Ginny Weasley was alone in the room with Harry Potter, and nobody knew what would happen. Except me, of course. Heh heh heh.

"Ginny?" There was shocked silence for a few seconds before Harry laid down the armful of laundry he was carrying. "Uh...hi."

"Hey." Ginny's heart was now beating so fast it was a wonder how she even could manage to talk.

Just then the door swung open and Ginny's older brother, Ron, poked his red head out. "Has anyone seen Fred and George? Percy's prefect badge is missing and he demands to know where they hid it, the gits - Oh, it's just you two." The door closed softly behind him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh-y-you know Fred and George," Ginny managed to stutter. "They're big jokers, you know." She could feel her cheeks reddening, but her...er...crush didn't seem to notice.

Harry grinned suddenly back. "And some day, if they ever make a joke shop, I'll be the first one there."

Ginny grinned back. "Should that be the case, I wish them luck." (Little did she know, that, five years later, their dream would eventually come true.) With growing horror, she suddenly noticed that somehow, through an incredibly odd weird coincidence, her feet had mysteriously crept forward so that she was only about a foot away from Harry.

"So-uh..." Harry tried another attempt at light banter. "Are you looking forward to starting at Hogwarts?"

"All I know is that it's a big castle that you sleep at every night and it's filled with all sorts of magic and enchantments," Ginny replied self-consciously as her feet did that funny creep-forward thing again. "I can't wait to go there in September."

And before either of them knew it, they were right next to each other and, as if on instinct, they inclined their heads toward each other. It was wonderful. In short, it was the first kiss Ginny had ever had with a boy that wasn't her brother. It was full of... cruses and blushes.

_First kiss,_ Ginny thought in amazement as they broke apart after a few seconds.

They both stood staring at each other for a few seconds, until Harry smiled and said:

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"The adventures are never over."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: And there we have it, my first Harry Potter fanfiction. It took me a while to

write this thing, but that's probably only because I was surfing and reading HP fanfics on Internet! Anyway, see you 'round, y'all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thecrazyfanficcer: (shaking head) What did I tell you? (scrutinizes) Reading it again, it doesn't seem as bad, but hey! It was (something of) a start!**


End file.
